


TMNT 2014/2016 - Dos Flores.. Dos guerreras, un profundo deseo... - YURI/RxL.

by RaphanardoHSLeonphael



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: AU Fem/futanari, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Raph Futanari
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaphanardoHSLeonphael/pseuds/RaphanardoHSLeonphael
Summary: En una linea alternativa, las tmnt son chicas aunque usan sus nombre en masculinos, Michelangelo o makey la joven princesa, Donatello o donnie la genio de ro-botica y medica del grupo, Leonardo o leo la líder de las 4; por ultimo y no menos importante... Raphael o raph, la marimacho, rebelde e impulsiva del grupo y futanari con cierto deseo de su hermana de aoi...¿Que puede pasar con dos polos opuestos en una noche cualquiera?.. eso se averiguara...Creadores de los personajes: Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird.Creador de la historia y de los pequeños tmnt: RaphaHSLeonPublicado wattpad: 1 de Enero del 2020
Relationships: Donatello/Michelangelo (TMNT), Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT)





	1. Capitulo 1: cosas cotidianas y un momento incomodo..

Si te preguntas como es vivir con 4 hermanos, ninjas tortugas mutantes adolescentes y es difícil de por si, ¿como seria vivir con 4 hermanas ninjas tortugas mutantes adolescentes?, bueno pregúntaselo a cada una de ellas mismas o con esta historia..

Primero a la menor de las 4.. michelangelo, makey o rin, hermosa tri-potencia de bandana narnaja con una encantadora sonrisa, que obtiene lo que quiere con su inocencia pero una maestra en los nunchakos, mejor hermana donnie, segunda raph y ultima leo que le salva cuando raph se molesta por sus bromas, la que casi nadie nota o culpa con algo..

Segundo a la genio de las computadoras donnie o donatello, defoko/luka, siendo la mas alta de todas y toda una comediante de seriedad en sus experimentos pero muy divertida en todo momento, con cada uno de sus inventos ayuda en lo que puede en la guarida, sus mejores amigas unas programas con un paquete de voz utau.

De tercera, la agresiva e rebelde de raphael o teto, la osito de peluche de los ositos cariñositos, si no fuera por la testosterona que tiene tan agresiva y mas musculosa que sus hermanas, aunque se preocupa por sus hermanas incluso la mayor que tanto la rejode por cada minúscula que se le olvide hacer provocando una discusión y dejando la a ella como la mala por dar el primer golpe.. ha es futanari...

Por ultimo y no menos importante la líder de azul, leonardo o miku, la responsable de mantenerlas a todas unidas y guiarlas en sus misiones, buena con la que se merece su trato o recompensa, aunque un poco... terca con raph cuando esta le desobedece, llegando a paliarse incluso para hacerla regresar, no muy expresiva con lo que siente o piensa..

Los opuestos se atraen dice el refrán... a acompáñenme a ver este desmadre con hermanas tortugas de 2 metros que como yo hablan español...

\------------------ Esta mañana ---------------

La tortuga pequeña de ojos azules profundos se despierta, en su suave cama aunque pararse todos los días a las 3:00 am era agotador lo hace igualmente, sale de su habitación vestida con un seifuku y sus katanas al dojo, no sin antes hacer el te para su sensei, para meditar y poner en orden sus pensamientos sobre ciertas cosas últimamente nada mas y nada menos con ella.

Sentada en posición de loto, ella calma su respiración todo el lugar en silencio, la única vez de hacerlo sin sus ruidosas hermanas haciendo de las suyas a su alrededor, sus pensamientos comienzan a tornase cada vez mas y mas confusos, en la cocina el ruido de la tetera la saca de quicio.

Leonardo: Abre la puerta del dojo - En esta casa todo lo tengo que hacer yo - murmura para ella sola.

Se pone a hacer el desayuno, arroz no estaba de buenas de hacer ¨cosas complementarias¨ y sus hermanas estaban lo suficientemente grandes para hacerse algo ellas, sirve el te y cuando se voltea ve a su sensei. Le da su te y le sirve algo del arroz con un poco de sopa, esta agradece y comienza su conversación de todas las mañanas.

Sensei: La mujer roedor, sabia por los años pero como toda una joven - ¿Como has dormido bien, hija mía? - viendo que ella casi no come - ¿No estarás distraída por un chico? - pregunta.

Leonardo: Niega seria - No sensei, solo no se.. las chicas están... ¨ilusionadas¨ hablo de makey y donnie, raph....... - ella comienza a sentir sus mejillas calientes - Dudo que raph le gusten los chicos.. - dijo pensativa.

Sensei: Asiente a su hija - Estoy de acuerdo... - mira al traje pero mas al área del pecho - ¿Mija. y el sostén? - le pregunta.

Leonardo: Se sonroja como tomate - Pero no tengo un coño sensei - susurra dolida por decirse esto a si misma en afirmación y apretando lo que no hay allí - Y no me salga que ames tu cuerpo yo lo amo tal y como esta - dijo caminando al baño, después de dejar su taza de comida en el refrigerador.

Sensei: Algo sorprendida - Bien, sera mejor que le haga a las niñas lo que les falta.. - dijo viendo que hizo leo y se pone manos a la obras.

\- Mientras que en la habitación de el peligro rojo -

La tortuga estaba algo ocupada, mientras mira unas revistas que encontró hace tiempo, cuan pervertida era, pero difícil es atender a las dos cosas e pasar la pagina, ella termina con sus problemas muy satisfecha, limpia la escena y sale un poco aliviada con su seifuku y chaqueta de ¨delincuente¨, pero solo olfatea el aire y vuelve a su humor de 24/7 de los 365 días del año.

Sus dos hermanas menores estaban en la cocina, las podía oler al igual que sensei, pero solo había una que faltaba por no verla, ella no tiene misteriosamente olor, donnie dice que era porque se la pasaba ocultándolo de todos, ella va al baño, abre la puerta y la cierra..

Ve a lo que sus cochinos sueños llama la waifu de aoi, a la enana de su hermana mayor, esta vista aunque para algunos ella fuera una tabla, era la tabla que raph protegía mas que a sus hermanas.. sus mejillas se sonrojan por los pensamientos de su fría hermana mayor.

Leonardo: Abre las cortinas - Raph... - dijo lentamente.

Raphael: Se sonroja - ¡¿Que haces aquí?! - pregunta como si llegara a penas.

Leonardo: Siente subirse le la sangre a sus mejillas - Me baño solo eso.. - dijo tapándose con la toalla.

Las dos se van a sus caminos, leo a su habitación donde se encierra para gritar contra su almohada y raph a complacerse de nuevo en el baño donde la ropa interior e su hermana aun estaba, el infierno la esperaba algún día.

Un rato después se reúnen con sus hermanas para el entrenamiento, donde su madre adoptiva seria mira como el entrenamiento de sus prince-... duquesas, sus duquesas japonesas mejoran mas aunque casi no lo vea, después del entrenamiento donde las felicita como siempre.

Pasan su día como siempre queriendo la noche para poder salir makei con sus juegos donde el seifuku dejaba ver hasta lo que ellas no quieren ver, donnie nutriendo a sus queridas ias virtuales y ordenando algunas cosas de sus cochinas carpetas, leo se estaba entrenando como siempre y vigilando a sus hermanas; y por ultimo raph que rompe su record de levantar las pesas mas pesadas de ese año, sus hermanas sorprendidas.

Michelangelo: Con su seifuku negro con paño azul - Sensei, oka-san déjenos salir a ver a april y casey - pide de la forma común para ella.

Donatello: Con su seifuku de falda negra larga y camisa blanca - Sensei, april tiene algunas cosas para mi y mis experimentos - dijo acomodándose los lentes.

Sensei: Asiente - Pueden ir si prometen hacerle caso a su hermana mayor.. - hace referencia a la tortuga de rojo.

Leonardo: Asiente - Tomare responsabilidad si las cosas no salen como lo planeado, oka-san - dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Sensei: Asiente - Bien, niñas pueden salir... - dijo - ¡Pero se me cambian la ropa!, ¡puede haber un pervertido por allí escondido y no solo sacarle fotos a 4 tortugas gigantes sino a unas buenas bragas! - dijo.

Las niñas no tan niñas se van a cambiar sus cómodas ropas, algo para disimular ser machos que era la parte donde entraba la masculinidad se raph, quien enseño a ellas como actuar como un hombre, caminar, hablar y hasta hacer pipí.... ellas no saben de su pito y sus pechos son visibles de cerca............ leo era la mas plana y parece un chico.

Las 4 eran el grupo de ninja mas elegantes y solo saben su verdadero genero april y vern, quien apenas llegaron observaron al hombre pelirrojo junto con las dos mujeres, sip, april es hombre y casey con vern mujeres... una mujer venció a destructor..

April: Abre la puerta y deja entrar a los ¨chicos¨ quienes tenían que hablar con la detective, bueno, mientras la tortuga de naranja no se le lance al hombre, por eso donatello la cuida y comienza la conversación normal - ¿Como están? - pregunta.

Michelangelo: Sonriendo se sienta en el sofá - Bien, solo sensei que no quiso dejarnos salir... - dijo.

Leonardo: Se mantiene alejado - Por eso no vinimos makey - dijo.

Casey: La mujer algo interesada por este nuevo comportamiento de sus 4 amigos - ¿A que vinieon? - pregunta.

Vern: Le da una manta y cierra la ventana con cortinas - Bueno... - dijo parada a lado de april.

April: Pone sus manos juntas - Ellos... hemm.. no son ellos - dijo lo mas simple.

Casey: Lo mira como si fuera una broma - No me digas entonces leo es puta - dijo.

Leonardo: Gruñe y los otros se paran a sus lados - Bien, por mantener nuestro estatus de doncellas, april date la vuelta - ordena.

El hombre obedece a la tortuga un poco mas grande que el, y así es como demuestras que eres una chica, aunque casey no nota la diferencia con leo, hasta makey tiene mas que leo... raph se siguió auto dominando macho... aunque la detective no nota la diferencia pero esta bien con eso, las chicas se tienen que ir cuando reciben el temido mensaje de la chancla...........

Casey: Viendo a las 4 correr como locas - ¡¡¡CORRAN PERRAS CORRAN!!! - grito.

Vern: Era mayor pero no puede evitar reírse - Las chicas pueden ser muy masculinas pero yo siempre pensé que le tienen miedo a un zapato... - dijo.

April: Asiente - Raph, aunque si te soy sincero - se acerca al oído de la mujer - Casey parece un hombre aveces -dijo, hace reír a la mujer.

Mientras en las alcantarillas, las 4 iban por la red de alcantarillas para llegar a casa, pero un pequeño desvío envía a las hermanas de rojo y azul por otro lado, las dos saben que estaban en problemas y no fue tan malo cuando terminan en otra piscina de agua limpia, las dos nadan a la orilla.

Esto era incomodo con ropa mojada y frió, raph pone su chaqueta que siempre le acompaña con ella, leo era mas pequeña que ella calentarse, antes de que llegaran leo sonrojada mira a raph, quien siente la mirada de ella.

Raphael: Suspira - Sobre esta mañana - dijo pasando su mano por su bandana.

Leonardo: Toma su mano - No, no lo mal pienses... - dijo y besa la mejilla de raph - Por prestarme la chaqueta - le besa la frente - Por ser una buena hermana - y roza sus labios - Si me amas de otra forma -dijo alejándose de su sonrojada hermana peo la sostiene de su hombros.

Raphael: La voltea y la besa en sus labios - Mmmm - dijo y se separa - Para que no pienses que no lo hago - dijo.

Leonardo: Se apega a la pared - Eres una... sexy chica mala, raph... - un dedo en sus labios.

Raphael: No muy feliz - No soy chica soy lo que llaman futanari.. - dijo.

Leonardo: La mira - Raph vi algo normal que he visto durante 17 años, no me vengas.... - decía pero raph se baja los pantalones, se toca y sale algo parecido un miembro - ..... Vamos a casa - dijo.

Raphael: La sigue - ¿Somos novios o que? - le pregunta.

Leo le dice que le deje pensar, las dos no se encuentran en toda la noche o día apenadas, una arrepintiéndose y la otra si aceptar o no.... ¡hay por que el amor es una cosa tan difícil!..

CONTINUARA....

\--------------------------------------


	2. Capitulo 2: Cosas buenas y cosas malas.. de cada una

La tortuga de azul y rojo se han distanciado un poco, sobre la confesión de la ¨macho¨ del grupo, las dos estaban pensando que hacer sobre lo sucedido, una mas temperamental de lo normal e mas distanciada de sus otras hermanas menores y la otra como una depresiva tratando de hacer lo correcto o en su caso para ocultarlo mas mandona y paranoica de lo normal; makey y donnie estaban por hacerle un exorcismo a la azul con permiso de su sensei.

Leonardo: Mira a todos lados con su seifuku - ¡¿Donde esta raphael?! - grita enojada - ¡No la encuentro en ningún lado! - ya estaba molesta.

Michelangelo: En un tubo de agua - ¿Y por eso tienes que estar de malas?, esta en su habitación líder sin miedo - dijo.

Leonardo: La mira - Gracias makey, y.. ¡baja de allí antes que pierdas lo que te quedan de juegos! - le regaña.

La tortuga de naranja baja por otro tubo como si fuera una estación de bomberos, recibe un chanclazo ninja de sensei con su advertencia: ¨usted no es puta¨, dejando a makey en el suelo con una donnie tocando con un dedo para que se moviera recibiendo un ¨estoy bien..¨, dejando a una leo caminando hasta el cuarto de raph. Al abrir encuentra a raph haciendo pesas, con un poco de sudor y sin la camisa de su seifuku, se sonroja y deja la chaqueta de raph en la cama.

Raphael: Gruñe - Te quedas mirando sin decir nada.. - dijo con tono molesto.

Leonardo: Se sonroja - Gracias raph por no dejar morirme de frió.. - dijo a su hermana.

Raphael: Tira la pesa al otro lado, se levanta y cierra la puerta - ¿Tienes algo que decirme sin miedo? - pregunta acorralando a la otra en la pared de su habitación.

Leonardo: Viendo las pechugas de raph y la otra cosa de esta - ¡Heeeee!, no solo vine por eso.. ¡me voy! - dijo nerviosa escapando por entre las piernas de la otra mas grande.

La tortuga sale corriendo a su habitación, dejando una raph algo frustrada por casi liberarse de la erección, mientras la otra estaba gritando en la almohada por casi estar al nivel de los pechos e miembro de la otra... se siente caliente... cierra su puerta con seguro... busca a su amiguito...

\- Con los demás miembros de la familia -

Splinter tomaba su te mientras ve su novela preferida, dejando a la tortuga de naranja sin su forma de entretenerse mas que molestar a donnie quien era la menos pensada en estos momentos, cuando estaba con su vestimenta de laboratorio; pero teniendo en cuenta que estaba aburrida... la deja a una distancia segura de mirar.

Michelangelo: Viendo a donni - ¿Sabes que di?, leo y raph andan muy raras - dijo curiosa.

Donatello: Examina unas cosas - Que te puedo decir.. - dijo seria, se acomoda los lentes.

Michelangelo: Saca su teléfono - Y august no responde - dijo triste - Casey esta ocupada.. ni hablemos de vernanda - dijo dramática.

Makey era mas manipuladora bajo esa capa de inocencia y era contrarrestada a duras penas con lo que realmente quiere hacer, su buen corazón era el que impulsaba este lado bueno.. cooperativo o favorable, el interés por nuevas cosas sacaba su egoísmo como cuando le chismo seo a raph sobre el mutageno morado.

Donnie, era mas fría y calculadora estando o no en una misión, con respecto a sus intereses son motivados por el ¿que es eso?, ¿sirve para algo?. ¿es importante? y ¿veamos que hace?, dice cuando algo le causa curiosidad o alguien quiere que haga un favor, en cuanto a su motivación.. era el cubo de rubik ocultando en mas inconvenientes por ves el resultado si no se tiene en cuenta lo logrado hasta ahora.

\- De regreso con leonardo -

Estaba haciendo algo que normalmente no haría, estaba haciendo algo que le avergonzaba... una de las cosas mas malas que ha echo, luego de ser aveces extremadamente mandona o ser inflexible con los sentimientos e emociones; ellas eran mas... como 2b de nier automata, aunque makey era mas flexible en cuanto a matar o no matar.

Fue mala con sus hermanas para hacerlas fuertes... Aunque las amo como una madre desde su corta edad... Ellas eran su mundo... Y su destrucción también.. una mezcla de caos y harmoniosa interacción con cada una...

En especial la temperamental, fuerte, grande y ruda, apegada a su ideal, golpear antes de hablar funciona una que otra vez salvando la vida de una de ellas, aunque cuando terminaba siguiendo a unos tipos por hablar feo o hacer algo realmente fuera de lo imaginable, protegerlas de balas; su sonrisa.. y sus ojos amarillos como el oro.... y ese pito!!.

Su cuerpo se estremece.... suspirando abraza la almohada dejando que pase la ola de hormonas y segregaciones... gruñe un poco incomoda sacando sus dedos de su entrada, sus piernas con unas panties hasta los muslos, ella era un asco.... de hermana mayor, estaba enamorada de su hermana de rojo..... meditara un rato luego.

\- Con raphael -

Embiste a una pobre almohada... estaba muy alborotada por el olor de leo en su chaqueta... muerde otra almohada, gruñe fuerte y casi rompe la almohada, leo leo leo leo leo.... huggg!, ella era su mas grande deseo..

Era horrible con sus hermanas.. las molestaba, humillaba y de mas, sino hubiera dicho lo que dijo cuando caían en la torre sacks dejaría un amargo sabor de boca a sus hermanas por ser... una mierda de testosterona andante malhumorada y pierde estribos, bueno, así se siente ella... o el... realmente no le gusta identificarse con algo de eso...; y tratar de cambiarlo con el mutageno purpura no era lo mejor.

Pero era ante todo buena, odiosa mala pero buena, protege a las que ama con todo su ser... ellas eran su mundo a sus maneras... leonardo era su mundo literalmente que siempre le daría un putazo contra el suelo para que regresara a la realidad cuando ella se pasara de verga; su cuerpo de niña pequeña, su sonrisas en contadas ocasiones y sus ojos azules... todo en ella era hermosa.

Se estremece corriéndose de su pito y su entrada, muerde mas fuerte la almohada que ahoga sus gemidos, su falda se ensucia de su semilla, se queda un rato así en su cama, ¿como leo se encarga de este problema?, ¿lo hace sola o usa su meditación para calmar el deseo de allí?.

\- Unas horas luego -

Las 4 hermanas estaban aburridas, su madre le hace apapachos a cada una por razones.... bueno vergas... se acaban de llevar una noticia muy grande... august(april) y casey... se van a casar y eso fuer demasiado para las hermanas, raph perdió su amiga/o de marimachadas y donnie e makey su oportunidad de tener novio, leonardo estaba aun arrepentida de hacer durante el día lo que hace en la noche cuando todas duermen, llega la hermana vernanda a consolarlas con helado; les trajo algunas cosas mas para cada una, que combinara con sus personalidades y ropas.

Las chicas: Llorando apoyadas en la sensei - ¡¿Por que el universo nos odia tanto?! - dijeron juntas.

Splinter: Mira a la mujer y agradece - Gracias por preocuparte... ellas aun no han superado nada... - dijo viendo a sus tortuguitas - ¿Como las dejaría solas en un mundo como este? - dijo con una opresión en su pecho.

Vernanda: Ve a raph y toma una foto para un favor luego - Si me lo dice, sea el hombre que se atreva a hacerle algo a raph... ese hombre esta mas que muerto - dijo con sinceridad.

Las niñas continuaron de esta forma un buen rato, leo se recupera un rato mas tarde aunque donnie se recupera poco tiempo después y hace unos estudios, raph después de una cerveza se queda aceptado todo lo que pida. Michelangelo es la única que hace berrinche llegando a manipular a august, hasta que un coscorrón de leo la hace disculpase por todo lo ocurrido..

Que harían ellas sin su líder sin miedo, la pone orden del equipo, su capitana de azul... quien les guía a la victoria siempre, que mantiene la ciudad junto a sus hermanas a salvo con todo y pintorescas diferencias..

CONTINUARA....

\-------------------------------------------------


	3. Capitulo 3: ¡Te amo pedazo de testosterona!

En el entrenamiento las chicas por lo general usaban solo su ropa de día a día, o una tradicional... o su ropa de somos chicos no te metas con nosotros... era lo que usaban cuando estaba april alrededor... por eso no habían dicho a los amigos humanos que eran chicas. Como dice su sensei..

Sensei splinter: Pose diva - Mas vale verse horrenda pero viva como macho a morir fea como hembra - dijo con confianza.

Leonardo, michelangelo y donatello: Miran con ojos entrecerrados a raph - Eso tiene sentido - dijeron juntas las 3 a su hermana de rojo.

Raphael: Las mira con una sonrisa arrogante - Eso es correcto sensei, al fin alguien me entiende.. - dijo.

Sensei splinter: Mira disimuladamente a raph - Pero eso no quiere decir que andes oliendo a puerco por allí - dijo seria.

Raphael: La mira - Pero... no me gusta bañarme tanto... - dijo haciendo puchero.

Donatello: Hace unas cuentas - Te bañas... mmm - vuelve a sacar un par de veces la cuentas - Una vez... - dijo - A la semana... eso no es muy sano - dijo acomodándose sus lentes - En especial cuando... - comienza.

Michelangelo: Se tapa la boca con sus manos - Viene.. - dijo.

Leonardo: Con las mejillas rojas - Andres - dijo.

Sensei splinter: Las mira extrañadas - ¿Andres? - pregunta.

Raphael: La mira con una risa - El que viene cada mes - dijo.

La sensei las mira enojada y se levanta un poco la yukata sacando el arma mas temida por los ninjas de todas las generaciones existentes hasta estos días, forjada por la misma diosa amaterasu y entregada a las madres de todo el mundo en forma de ciertos personajes de diferentes culturas, tanto que ha sido la polémica del momento hasta estos días, nada mas y nada menos que.... la.... chancla.

Las chicas: Alteradas - ¡No sensei!, no no no! - gritan todas.

Casualidad, august camina junto a su prometida y su amiga de trabajo, viendo a las 4 corriendo del dojo a esconderse del peligro de la sensei ninja con técnicas avanzadas en manejo de la chancla contra las desordenadas niñas que ha criado como si hubieran salido de su útero... aunque fueran reptiles y que una de sus hijas que tiene lentes para ser preciso parece una serpiente.

Casey: Ve a raph - Hola hermano! - la saluda como chico.

Raphael: La lleva a su habitación - ¡Es un mal momento casey! - dijo.

Michelangelo: Con ayuda de donnie - ¡A la cueva para preservar a la especie april! - dijo en broma.

Donatello: Mas asustada - Vamos vamos... - hace unos códigos de cierre de las puertas.

Leonardo: Suspirando mira a su sensei - Disculpe nuestro comportamiento... pero es la unica manera de llamarle y no darnos asquito - dijo con voz firme.

Vernanda: Mira a la tortuga - Hablan de la menstruante etapa de las mujeres.. - dijo con una risa - Llegara un momento que tengas un bebe y esa cosa durara por mucho mas - dijo con complicidad a la sensei.

La mujer rata se ríe con la mujer, llevando con su cola a su hija a su habitación para hablar... o en su caso explicarle el proceso que pasan las jovencitas para llevar a los bebes... en pocas palabras matar a leo de vergüenza con su cuerpo, en especifico su tabla de picar...

\- Días después -

La chica de bandana azul estaba mas nerviosa de lo que ha estado en su vida, con una carta en manos frente a la habitación de la amenaza de rojo, con la mano extendida pero dudando en tocar o llamar... se voltea para huir rápido a su habitación pero una mano la detiene... mira quien era... raph.

Raphael: La mira apenada - ¿Que haces afuera de mi habitación tan de noche? - dijo con duda de si su voz era... amenazante.

Leonardo: La mira sorprendida - Hola raph, ¿que haces tan tarde despierta? - pregunta.

Raphael: La mira enojada - ¡¿Que haces tu aquí a esta hora?!, ¡eso lo debo preguntar yo! - exclama, una mano en su boca - ¡! - trato de hablar.

Leonardo: La mira viendo a los lados - Nos descubrirán si hablas tan fuerte - murmura.

Como estaban aun a salvo por los sonidos de ronquidos de la menor de naranja, se la lleva a dentro de la habitación de esta, quien pensaba que haría su hermana con ella o ella a su enana hermana; cosas de dudosa mentes vienen a su cabeza.

\- Adentro -

Leo sienta a raphael, en la hamaca y ella sentada en la cama que o usa... o eso piensa la de azul, ya que solo la de rojo la usa..... para cosas de carácter cochinones, la chica de azul deja las fundas de sus katanas a su lado y se sienta derecha frente a la otra con una mirada serena. 

Raphael: Se acomoda imitando a la mas pequeña - ¿Que hacemos ahora? - pregunta relajada -( De seguro me atrajo para hacer eso.. )- siente entre sus piernas.. la cosa ¨cobrando vida¨.

Leonardo: Suspira - Bien, raph.. en vista de ciertas cosas en común con nosotras, no solo social, física hasta cierto punto o familiar, debemos poner las cartas sobre la mesa - dijo.

Raphael: Asiente -( Espera, ¿física hasta cierto punto?, haaa, ya me acorde... el mini-raphie )- se dijo con una sonrisa dibujada - ¿Y que cartas quieres poner sobre la mesa? - pregunta -( Te puedo poner en cuatro en la mesa si quieres )- dijo en su mente.

Leonardo: Coloca su mano en su rostro - Sentimientos.. cosas de esas raph.. - se sonroja - Te daré una.... - busca la carta por los bolsillos de su falda... no esta -( En donde diablos estas.. )- la busca.

La tortuga de rojo observa como la otra busca en su ropa algo, la ve buscando en los bolsillos de su falda, las medias, camisa; e incluso en donde estaba sentada, mete su mano por hasta su ropa interior sin saber que la tortuga de rojo vio esto totalmente hipnotizada y su amiguito estaba a la vista desde los pliegues de su falda negra.

Leonardo: La saca de delante de su bragas con un sonrojo puro en sus mejillas -( Que veguenza )- se dijo sentada otra vez con la carta en manos.

Raphael: Se la quita - Bien.. veamos - la tiene echada para atrás con su pierna en el pecho de ella, encuentra el nombre de leonardo en japones, cuando la abre.... puro japones.... - Leo.. - dijo.

Leonardo: Con el corazón acelerado al mil - Raph.. - dijo.

Raphael: La mira - Yo no leer taka taka - dijo.

Leonardo: Extiende la mano - Dame - dijo con voz firme.

Raphael: La hace sentarse de una patada - Bien, ahora me toca a mi - dijo sentada y disimulando su amiguito no invitado - Te amo - dijo.

Leonardo: Asustada - Lo siento!... he... - dijo.

Raphael: Cruzada de brazos con carta en mano - Te amo - dijo con un ligero sonrojo.

Leonardo: Sus manos en la falda se aprietan - ¿Como puedes decirlo tan fácil? - pregunta a la otra.

Raphael: La mira con una sonrisa amable - Bien... he vivido con esto pero.. lo ocultaba - dijo seria - Luego entendí... que si no puedo con mis sentimientos hacia a ti, terminaría haciendo daño algún día a todas.. - dijo viendo a la puerta.

Leonardo: La mira y se acerca a ella - No nos harías daño raph.. yo se que eres incapaz de hacerlo - se arrodilla entre las piernas de la otra - Yo... mmm - dijo o trato de decir.

Raphael: La mira a los ojos por la cercanía que tienen a solo centímetros del rostro de la otra con el suyo - Eres... hermosa - dijo con sus manos a los lados de la cara de esta.

Leonardo: Sonrojada - Teee.... aaaaanooo - dijo cubriéndose la boca.

Raphael: Su amigo levanta su falda - ¿¡Que dices!? - pregunta.

Leonardo: Toma aire - Te amo - dijo finalmente, calmada pero ve que esta estaba aun no tan segura - ¡Te amo pedazo de testosterona! - dijo a la otra.

Las dos se miran, leo con una pequeña sonrisa y la otra con una arrogante para el gusto de la de bandana azul pero aun era hermosa para ella, se miran a los ojos de cada mientras raph se acerca a los labios de leo. Primero un suave beso y se separa, luego leo va por ella con otro beso igual de solo momentos, luego vuelven a unir sus labios y esta vez comienzan de forma inexperta a tener.. contacto labial; la tortuga de azul se sienta en el regazo de la mas grande para tener mas fácil el proceso.

Leonardo: Siente algo rozarse con su entrada - Mmm? - se separa con una mano entre los pechos de la otra - ¿Que es eso? - se pregunta.

Raphael: Ve que la otra se aleja un poco - Puedo explicarlo - dijo tomando las muñecas de la otra.

Leonardo: Curiosa mira lo que se ha unido - Esa... cosa... es tu cosa... - dijo desmayándose.

Raphael: Mira a la otra y luego a su entrepierna - Mira lo que has echo.. ahora no hay cositas - dijo regañando a su amiguito.

Lleva a su hermana a su habitación lo mas silenciosa posible, la deja en su cama con su ropa, pero le quita las bragas como premio y una nota dejada en la mesa de noche con lo mas importante: ¨Hola, bueno acepto que tu y yo seamos... ¿novias?, te desmayaste por mi amiguito, y disculpa no haberte atajado no volverá a pasar... y no paso nada entre tu y yo de esa forma, nada, gracias por las bragas¨. Al estar en su habitación... con las bragas en manos.. el mini raph tendría lo que quería...

\- A la mañana siguiente -

La tortuga de azul despierta... y cuando se entera lo que hizo en la noche mira a todos lados, sus bragas se levanta la falda... no siente dolor alguno.. mira la mesa de noche y ve la nota, la letra de raph era algo calmante pero aterrador al mismo tiempo... sonríe y se sonroja; al fin pudo confesarse y no fue rechazada por quien mas amaba.

CONTINUARA...

\---------------------


	4. Capitulo 4: Amor a escondidas.. pasarme las nudes..

El amor era y sera o es la cosa que casi nadie puede entender, y para mas quienes no tienen una guía sobre estos sentimientos emociones a esta edad tan adquiriente de aprender o sentir, eso es mas o menos les pasa a las niñas, o bueno a las dos que han llegado a otro nivel mas que hermandad solo ellas; dos semanas para ser precisos del amor que a durado y durara por lo que ellas ven.

Quienes son curiosas pero mantienen las cosas a fuego lento por el momento, viendo y viviendo el amor inocente, donde una quiere aprender mas de la otra e viceversa, entre risas y malentendidos a veces, nada era de color rosa. No obstante ninguna puede vivir sin la otra, en medio de mares de lagrimas se disculpan en silencio y vuelve lo hermoso de la vida e amor a su día.

Pero era muy fácil ocultar el toque afectivo entre ellas por unas dos razones que liberan la oxitocina:

º Primero: Ellas se suelen dar cariño mas o menos unas veintena de veces entre las 4 sin ningún toque impropio que incomode a las otras dos ya que ellas reciben el mismo afecto pronto... si no esta raph de mala gana o con ganas de golpear a alguien por molestarle; e sentido de afecto esta apoyado por la cultura de japón entre las chicas que pueden tocarse el argumento o la trama cuando sea e no habrá tanto problema, siendo las menores mas curiosas al tocarse, dejando a la armagada de leo con uno que otro cuando no esta ocupada.

º Segundo: A veces tienden a ser muy cariñosas... eso de muy cariñosas.. las hormonas, para esto la que recibe el cariño hace papel de la que es montada y la otra que monta, sip, la sensei estuvo viendo este raro comportamiento entre ellas, deduciendo con ayuda de donnie que era la genio que eso se debía a que no habían ¨machos¨ sus cuerpos piden atención como fuera; causando que estas descubrieran en solitario la masturbación... y si las hormonas afectan el lado masculino de raph, haciendo que huela y actué como macho en casi todos los encuentros con sus dos hermanas menores, esto por miedo a que leo no la hubiera amado.

Entonces no era nada malo uno que otro abrazo por parte de la azul a la de rojo, quien no parece molestarle, pasar con ella mucho rato hablando o entrenando, con muchas probabilidades de termina con un montón de tortugas hembras bajo una lampara solar un poco aburridas por comenzar el patrullaje a ver que consiguen.

Pero todo era otro cuento de noche cuando sus hermanas e sensei se van a dormir cansadas del día ellas toman el control de la guarida o las alcantarillas, para unas cuantas citas solo ellas.. no hay que malinterpretarlas ellas aman con su vida a sus hermanitas.. pero ellas eran ellas solo ellas... solo dos lados completamente diferentes.

Besar a leonardo fue lo mejor que pudo sentir y experimentar raph, suaves.. delicados y muy... sensuales, que ella siempre quería mas y mas de la otra, pero no puede exceder o la asustaría, perdiendo todo lo avanzado..

Besar a raphael siempre fue el sueño inalcanzable de leo, algo ásperos, rudos y carnosos, que le daba vergüenza cada que ella quería mas y temor cuando la otra esta en ganas de volverse mas apasionada, ella terminaba sonrojada por lo intenso de solo besarse...

Raphael: Sentada a su lado - ¿Que hacemos ahora? - pregunta.

Leonardo: Mira al agua corriente de la alcantarilla - ¿Huir y ser felices? - dijo.

Raphael: Le da un codazo - Que divertido.. - dijo falsamente - Quiero vivir lo que queda de vida contigo - dice viendo a leo.

Leonardo: Siente su corazón acelerarse - Y yo contigo.. pero.. quiero hacer las cosas bien, raph.. - dijo suave.

Raphael: Asiente - Si las cosas salen no como la planeamos te protegeré.. - dijo besando la mano de leo como un caballero - Soy tu guardián y prometo dar mi vida si es necesario - dijo.

Leonardo: Sonrojada - No digas esas cosas.. no eres hombre - dijo.

Raphael: Asiente - Si, pero he desarrollado un apéndice especial para ti - le besa la mejilla con una sonrisa arrogante.

La tortuga de azul estaba echa un tomate por las palabras de la otra que no dejaba de recordarla lo linda que era sonrojada y tímida mientras reía para molestarle de forma bromista, recibiendo algunos golpecillos en sus costados y casi atentado contra su mini-raph por parte de la azul.

Regresando a la guarida como siempre para no ser atrapadas por sus hermanas o madre, hasta la excusa de un enemigo puede ser lo usado por la tortuga mas baja de azul, la mastodonte roja obedece sin muchas quejas aunque quiera estar mas rato a fuera con su novia.... eso se escucha bien para ella, leonardo era su novia.. no, su futura, hermosa e estrega waifu madre de sus bebes; camina detrás de la otra imaginando todo lo que pueden llegar a ser de esa forma.

Leonardo: Volteando cruzada de brazos - Estas muy callada - dice a la otra, usando la chaqueta de esta.

Raphael: Sale de su burbuja de fantasía - Solo pienso.. - dijo mirando alrededor.

Leonardo: La mira sonriendo - ¿En que piensas? - le pregunta.

Raphael: Alza los hombros - Cosas.. - dijo.

Leonardo: La abraza - Estas como un poco enojada - dice ronroneando.

Raphael: Responde - ¿Enserio?, no pensé que fuera así - dice sincera, le da la chaqueta correctamente doblada.

Continuando su camino la tortuga de azul con la de rojo estaban cada una frente a su habitaciones, saludando de lejos.. no sin antes raph correr hasta leo para besarle un poco mas antes de separarse e ir se a su habitación para descansar; la tortuga de azul sonriendo sonrojada entra y se quita las correas con sus katanas antes de acostarse a dormir.

\- Con raphael -

Estaba viendo en su teléfono fotos.. de chicas... semis o completamente desnudas e cuando consigue una que le llama la atención, la guarda para hacer un montaje con la cara de su hermana de azul, ella se ira al infierno de todas formas.

Se quita su ropa en especial las dobles bragas para que su amiguito no se viera en la ronda de besos, pero que mantener encerrado dolía mucho y le excitaba mas de lo que ella misma esperaba, mas el abrazo de leo pegada a su plastron e sintiendo el de ella tan suave... su calor.. y sus pechos...

Raphael: Toma su teléfono y le escribe a la otra.

\- Con leonardo -

Despierta un poco desorientada ve su teléfono era raph quien escribía, lee los mensajes: ¨pasarme los nudes¨.. ¡¿que!?, ella no haría eso... pero y se a raph.. le duele tanto como a ella cuando tiene... esos momentos de calenturas... con algo tiene que bastarle... pero no.

Leonardo: Le escribe de vuelta.

\- Con raphael -

Mira lo que le a escrito: ¨No¨, un seco no.. gruñendo le vuelve a escribir de por favor, en serio.. estaba en aprietos.. su alien estaba no como antes o otras veces.. esta vez estaba vivo vivo re-vivo.

Raphael: Llama a leo - Por favor contesta.. - dijo - Hola leo.. - dijo.

/ Leonardo: Suspira - Ve a darte una ducha fría, eso quita las ganas - dijo. /

Raphael: Derrotada - Gracias mi amor, buenas noches.. - dice con sarcasmo.

Se levanta colgando a su hermana y camina enrollada a una toalla, deja su teléfono en su habitación, llegando al baño abre la llave para que el agua fluya... y relaje sus músculos tensos..

\- Con leonardo -

La tortuga de azul estaba sintiéndose mal por rechazar a su hermana e novia.. o esposo como le gustaba llamarle.. pensando en la propuesta... se ha tomado unas cuantas tomas con solo sus bragas e calcetas, ahora duda de enviarlas a la otra..

Leonardo: Tomando valor las envía y tira el teléfono a su cajón cerrando este para estamparse en la cama - Sin remordimientos sin remordimientos.. sin remordimientos - se repetía en posición fetal.

Hasta que noto algo.. estaba tranquila.. era raph.. no había razón para estar tan alterada o incomoda con lo que hizo, siente la calma entrando en su cuerpo y el sueño se hace cargo de ella..

\- Con raph -

Entra a su cuarto después de esa desagradable ducha fría para una tortuga y ve su teléfono mientras se pone solamente su falda para dormir, ve que tiene mensajes de leo y al abrirlo... fotos fotos fotos... de leo!!, las ganitas despiertan a su amiguito y sin mas era la hora del ¨cariñito¨.

\- A la mañana siguiente -

Las dos menores desayunaban como siempre juntas, solo que al ver a sus dos hermanas mayores.. llevarse muy bien.. les pareció algo raro, pero no de tanta importancia como su comida hecha por su mama.. quien tenia con su sexto sentido una idea algo grande de lo que pasaba, hablaría con su hija mayor luego, por ahora que la paz este en casa era lo mejor; mas cuando la boda de august y casey estaba cerca, no necesitaban a dos tortugas hembras agresivas en la boda.

Ver a sus niñas llevarse bien era lo mas hermoso que ha visto en mucho tiempo, recordando cuando cada una era tan pequeña y desde niñas llevándose tan bien..

Leonardo: Come con palillos - Escuche que no vas a la boda, ¿es cierto? - pregunta.

Raphael: Alza los hombro comiendo - No se.. no creo llevarme bien en la fiesta con alguien o que nos miren raro - dijo.

Leonardo: Con una pequeña sonrisa - Apuesto que te verías bien en un traje - dice mordiendo de forma sensual una salchicha.

Raphael: Acelerando el pulso - ¡He!, no bromes - decía pero la mirada de leo era clara - ¿Y tu vas? - pregunta esta vez.

Leonardo: Asiente - Claro, august es de la familia y si casey es algo como una amiga o familiar.. pudieras estar allí para ella.. o por mi - susurrando esto.

Raphael: La mira con un ligero sonrojo disimulado - Bien, iré.. pero que makey, donnie o sensei no me molesten por lo que usare, aun sigo siendo hombre les guste o no - dijo de forma ruda.

Leonardo: Sonriendo complacida - Y no digo que no me guste que seas el hombre raph.. todo lo contrario - dijo terminando su plato - Con tu permiso, es-po-so - dijo con cariño.

CONTINUARA...

\---------------------------


	5. Capitulo 5: Una boda... que se va *pum* a la verga

Era el gran día para la pareja comprometida que se prepara para esta noche y las cuatro tortugas lo saben, se estaban preparando igual para que su amado hermano humano august que descansara con los peces si hace enojar a casey por algunos pequeños detalles que pueda pasar en la noche de bodas o cualquier otra noche; como lo han visto en las novelas de su querida madre.

Pero no es el día de lamentarse o tratar de adivinar que le pasara luego a su amigo humano e hermano, no hay tiempo para eso, hay que arreglarse, por suerte el muy amablemente les mando hacer cosas a la medida de cada una para esta especial ocasión de gala; con ayuda de vernanda estaban puliendo sus ¨modales en la mesa¨ y con ayuda tierna e hermosa de la chancla de su madre ratón.

Pasaron todo la semana pasado puliendo esos detalles para volverlas unas damas, fue logrado con las tres mas interesadas en aprender por lo menos, no esperaron milagros con raph pero no lograron muchos avances con su comportamiento de ¨macho de las cavernas¨, algo totalmente irremediable según vernanda; aunque llevara mas chanclazos que sus hermanas como si fuera una niña pequeña que no quiere comer lo que hay para comer.

Mientras la relación de las dos mayores aun estaba de cuentos de hadas directamente de disney como llama otras veces makey a las relaciones de esa forma en la tele, besos, cariñitos y uno que otro apodo lindo aun manteniéndose a ciertos tipos de afectos lejos del publico... excepto por las nudes que leo envía con mas confianza a raph que ahora tiene una carpeta con todas ellas para sus cochinas ganas de jalarse el fifi o lo ¨otro¨.

\- En el día importante en la mañana precisamente -

La tortugas o bueno las tres que se preparan para irse temprano para estar bien arregladas a su manera y con darse un buen baño, pero una de las tres estaba mas ocupada despertando a su querida hermana de rojo o ¨esposo¨, como era de tratarse ahora las dos. Suavemente tocando la puerta de su hermana...

Leonardo: Golpea la puerta mas insistente - Raph, raph... ¡raphael! - grita.

Donatello: Mira a makey - ¿Debemos ayudarla? - le pregunta a su hermanita.

Michelangelo: Con una manito en su barbilla con las cosas para bañarse en uno de sus brazos - Mmmmm... no, lo tiene bajo control, ademas así nosotras tenemos el agua caliente para nosotras dos - dijo tomando el brazo de su alta hermana - Vamos donnie deja a los esposos matarse entre ellos! - se la lleva.

\- Con raph -

En su cama bien muerta allí durmiendo sin ropa con una de sus piernas fuera de la cama y hablando dormida, pero con los golpes en la puerta la comenzaban de sacar del mundo de un montón de leos haciéndole cariñitos en donde ella quiere, cuando los gritos se hacen mas fuertes se levanta y sin preocuparse por ponerse algo siquiera sale.

\- Justo cuando abre la puerta -

Ve sorprendida a su ¨esposa¨, mas cuando ella estaba mirando hacia abajo y dándose cuenta al fin que estaba desnuda...

Leonardo: Mira a los ojos de la alta - Raph, ¿por que estas desnuda? - le pregunta.

Raphael: Se sonroja mucho - Hemm entra y te digo - la toma delicada mente de su mano, viendo como se sonroja.

Con algo en mente la jala a dentro cerrando la puerta para que nadie viera la escena tan horrenda de su acuarto y el olor... mas raro del mundo o eso pensaba raph de su olor almizclado, pero para la de azul.

Leonardo: Mas sonrojada por el extraño e atractivo olor - ¿Que paso en este lugar? - ve el chiquero.

Raphael: Se rasca su cabeza para cruzarse de brazos de forma arrogante - Me la tuve que jalar verga y tocar hard allí abajin porque no me dejaba dormir... - dijo solamente mas sonrojada.

Leonardo: Se voltea con sus manos en su nariz por un posible hilo de sangre e sonrojo involuntario - Mucha información - tiembla un poco sintiendo sus perversiones despertarse - Sera m-mejor que vayamos a bañarnos - dijo con sus cosas para el baño - ¿No quieres ir con nosotras? - ve que no había nada arreglado.

Raphael: Juega con sus dedos - Bueno... he pensado - ve como leo se saca una chancla - ¡Con eso no ya me voy a alistar! - dijo con las manos en defensa - Suelta esa cosa es muy temprano - dijo haciendo que se la ponga.

Leonardo: Asiente con una sonrisa - Bien, no aceptaría que me dejaras plantada en la primera ¨cita¨ - dijo con los ojos entrecerrados y cara seria cruzada de brazos.

Raphael: Asiente sonriendo acordándose de forma milagrosa - Si bueno esposita - la mira - Hubo un ligerito error con mi ropa - dice mostrando.

Le muestra un vestido o eso parece como si fuera un traje algo formal, claro que se ve muy masculino y no tiene nada en contra de eso mas bien le gusta... solo que no le gusta la corbata... nunca a echo uno o sus hermanas... es vergonzoso.

Leonardo: Sin entender - Esta lindo raph.. veo que tiene una corbataaa.... - Se da cuenta - Lo arreglaremos, ahora esposito hay que bañarnos - la saca.

Cuando makey y donnie salen de su baño para ponerse bellas ven a leonardo arrastrando a raphael al baño, que fue mas fácil para ellas que raph pensaba no ir con ellas y leo la saco para arreglarla y arrastrarla con ellas a la boda... eso era noble de su hermana de azul.

\- En el baño -

La tortuga de rojo entra seguida de la azul a las duchas, su hermana era mas bajita que ella y aun así la arrastro para que se bañaran, siente algo en su caparazón como frotarse contra el, ve a la de ojos azules quien con una pequeña sonrisa hace esto para dejar limpio el caparazón de su hermana o esposo; raph luego de que ella terminara, le hace el mismo trato con el mismo cariño.

Cuando las otras dos terminan de limpiarse bien se fueron a vestir con su ropa normal para esperar hasta la noche... aunque las cuatro niñas emocionadas estaban molestando a su madre de la boda boda y le iba a poner un alto: si seguían hablando de matricidio quienes iban a quedar matriciliadas eran ellas con sus chanclas si seguían, sino que se pusieran a hacer los que aceres de la casa.

Entonces terminaron las cuatro como cenicientas por el resto del dia y se tuvieron que volver a bañar por lo mismo para no hablar del ¨asunto pendiente / misión importante / salida al fin a una cosa de sociedad¨ en la guarida con la mama ratón con su novela.

\- En la noche -

Las niñas ya estaban listas o bueno las que se consideran niñas, el chico o guardaespaldas estaba aun arreglándose con la ayuda de ellas, pues la corbata era la problematica ahora con la de rojo; cada una intenta ayudar pero solo casi terminan ahorcando a raph con sus intentos.

Raphael: Se aleja - ¡Sensei!, esto es irónico pero, ¡Necesito ayuda esta locas me van a matar! - dijo con sarcasmo a sus hermanas donde makey le saca la lengua, donnie solo alza los hombros y bueno, leo con una mirada de pocos amigos -( Ese compa ya esta muertooo~ no mas no me han avisado~ )- se canta sintiendo la mirada de leo.

Sensei splinter: Asiente feliz - Claro mi cosita preciosa - le jala de la corbata para estar mirándose directamente a los ojos - Si dejas que alguien lastime a tus hermanas, tu que piensas que no se de que amiguito te cuelga se volverán chicas - mientras ajusta bien la corbata - Listo mi linda princesa caballero, niñas ya se puede ir - dijo amable.

Donatello: Asiente se cómoda los lentes, su vestido era liso negro con detalles morados mas claros y blancos - Bien, voy por el tortu-fiesta chicas - dijo bajando a la ¨cochera¨.

Michelangelo: Hace puchero su vestido era mas que nada simple negro con vuelos naranjas - ¿Madre por que no vienes con nosotras? - le pregunta.

Sensei splinter: Niega con una sonrisa comprensiva - Yo me tengo que quedar makey, si voy los seres humanos aunque familia de ustedes o con permiso del señorito oneil o la señorita jones no sera bien visto - dijo con calma acariciando la cabeza de su hija - No llores mama les preparara el mejor desayuno cuando regresen - dijo sonriendo.

Leonardo: Pone su mano en el hombro de makey - Mama estará bien, no se preocupe sensei todo bajo control y nada saldrá mal - hace una reverencia, su vestido era lindo negro con una cinta azul en su cintura con vuelos blancos.

Raphael: Asiente - Nadie se meterá con las chicas bajo mi guardia - le promete -( Pero eso no quiere decir que leo no sea mía )- piensa.

Donatello: Suena la corneta de la tortu-fiesta - ¡Chicas todo listo! - dijo - ¡Makey el bolso de emergencia! - Advierte la de morado.

La de naranja lo toma antes abrazando a su madre ratón, la de rojo acompaña a la de azul con paso moderado ayudando realmente a su hermanita, cada una lleva sus armas por emergencia aunque invisibles en lugares discretos, menos raph quien intimidar era mejor que dejarse intimidar.

Sensei splinter: Ríe - ¡No quiero que ninguna venga preñada y alcoholizadas! - advierte a las chicas que estaban por subirse.

Leonardo, Michelangelo y Donatello: La miran con cara de enserio - ¡Mama! - dijeron juntas.

Raphael: En cambio -( Como que hoy no baila el muñeco con su pinche waifu, ni bebe el dueño un traguito para pasarla, ha, pero no fue así desde hace un mes )- dijo o se compuso en su mente con una cara amargada.

Las niñas sin mas con todo listo con todo lo necesario para esta noche en el bolso de emergencia, toallas de baño extra grandes, toallas del imprevisto andres, golosinas, maquillajes o lo que august le pudo comprar, panties en caso de andres, armas de repuesto, gps, una botellita que raph usa para tener su precioso cóctel petateador de hermanas; y no menos importantes en caso de coshar, jugutes sexuales para ellas... que, ellas les caben... pero eso no quiere decir que le vayan a dar como quieren... aparte viene con otra función... - des-aborotalizarlas en casos vergas de repente -

La sensei sabe que son unos ángeles cuando quieren pero aun cuando no son ángeles... de la puteria makey, de la depresión donnie y la bi-sexualidad... raph. Leonardo no sabe en cual de los tres queda por ser un cóctel de los tres con manipulación y forma muy convenientes de exigir... como cuando tenia 6 años..

\- Flashback -

Leonardo estaba llorando tan desgarradora con moco tendido y todo que la sensei no hallaba que hacer para callarla como sus hermanas estaban igual de preocupadas por su hermana mayor.. sin mas quisieron que dejara de llorar, dándoles cosas.... hasta que una en especial llega a ella, una tortuga de peluche que raph tenia escondida y sin mas cuando pensaba que estaba sola; la muy condenada se quita las lagrimas para irse con lo suyo, desde ese día la sensei ha mantenido un ojo en ella..

\- Fin del flashback -

Las chicas iban directo a donde era la boda... su primera vez en un matricidio.. aunque raph pensaba en como hacerle pasar bien a leo un rato...

CONTINUARA.....

\-----------------------------------------


	6. Capitulo 6: La boda se va +Pum+ a la verga y el otro día después..

En el tortu-fiesta, las chicas van en camino, terminado de arreglarse mientras hablan sobre lo que quieren hacer y leo les recordaba que debían comportarse como todas unas señoritas mientras raph conduce como en rápidos y furiosos que les sorprende que hayan llegado al callejón donde se daba el lugar de los eventos del casamiento.

Donatello: Saca algo de bolso - Bien chicas, para evitar momentos traumantes o sin poder recordar invente estas cositas - eran gragantillas con tema de flores - Son cámaras y deben estar en sus cuellos - se los da y se amarra el suyo.

Leonardo: Asiente y le amarra a makey el suyo - Gracias por preocuparte por nosotras donnie - dijo amable - Listo makey - dice dejando el moño lindo del mini-girasol de su hermanita.

Raphael: Termina con el lazo de leo - Listo.. - dijo bajo.

Donatello: Viendo como ponérselo a raph - Tenemos un problemilla - dijo, el bolso ya estaba con ella.

Michelangelo: Lo toma y lo amarra al medio del nudo de la corbata - Listo - dijo con aire de genio.

Leonardo, donatello y raphael: Lo ven muy lindo - Gracias makey - dijeron.

Leonardo: Asiente y se acomoda sus katanas enfundadas - Bien, chicas a la boda - dijo.

En la boda llegadas a tiempo y metidas por las fuerzas de la policía amigos, estaban justo a tiempo cuando vernanda las jala a las cuatro para donde estaba la novia dejando a makey con raph para esto e leo con donnie para august.

\- Con leo y donnie -

Ven a august un poco... aterrado echo bolita en el sillón, con su esmoquin mientras leo se acerca y lo para que donnie le aliste, este se comienza a calmar cuando las escucha hablar en tono calmante y positivo con lo que estaba por pasar..

August: Las mira - Gracias chicas - dijo abrazándolas - ¿Donde esta sensei? - pregunta.

Leonardo y Donatello: Se miran - Ella esta en casa pensó que no seria bien vista su presencia - dijeron triste.

Donatello: Señala a las gargantillas - Ella esta viendo - dijo.

\- En la guarida -

La sensei se instala con todos los dulces e comidas que su humilde morada tiene para su persona frente a los televisores que forman una pantalla donde estaba en medio la amiga programa de donnie, aiko-san.

Aiko: Mira a la sensei gracias a sus sensores - Sensei splintar, mucho gusto en verla, ¿en que puedo ayudarla? - pregunta.

Sensei splintar: Asiente - Si, ¿sabes que hacen las niñas por casualidad? - le pregunta.

Aiko: Hace una reverencia - Hai, mostrando vídeo en vivo con las niñas - dijo sonriendo.

La pantalla de pone en negro y luego en diferentes cuadros con los colores, azul, naranja, morado y rojo, las chicas estaban cada una con los novios... toma el teléfono y llama a donnie, habla por un rato con august... ella entiende que este así, mama ratón sabe cuando sus bebes están mal...

\- Con raph, makey y casey -

La mujer estaba completamente... echa un mar de lagrimas, vernanda estaba que no cree lo que ve hasta que raph la agarra la mete al baño y literalmente la moja, suerte no traía el vestido puesto pues ella terminaría ahorcando a la tortuga con un cable.. makey estaba preparando el vestido y los detalles..

Raphael: Saca a la mujer en brazos - Bien, makey tu turno - dijo.

Casey: La mira con lagrimas - Ya no se... si esta bien.. no quiero.. las timarlo o hacerle daño - dijo entre llanto.

Raphael: Suspiro viendo a su ¨amigo¨ - Bien.. no quería ponerlo de esta forma... - dijo viendo a los ojos de la mujer - Marica ya... deja el drama... cásate... tenéis la vida por delante... aparte el esta jodido con nosotras no puede hacer nada que donnie, makey, leo o yo sepamos... - dijo - Estarás bien.. los dos lo estarán cando unan sus vidas - dijo con calma y seguridad.

Casey: La abraza - Gracias raph - dijo llorando.

Raphael: Corresponde el abrazo - No hay problema.... - mira a makey y vernanda grabando - Perras - dijo enojada.

Michelangelo comienza a vestir a casey, vernanda recibió la señal de que august estaba ya en su puesto, solo faltaba casey quien ya le daba toques finales.. en el camino se encuentran con las otras dos y un pequeño regalo que ninguna esperaba de parte de leo..

Leonardo: Extiende su vieja bandana - Necesitas algo azul, viejo y prestado - dijo sonriendo.

Casey: Lo toma con un sonrojo - Muchas gracias - dijo y se lo pone en el cuello - Sera mejor que vayan a sus lugares - dijo viendo como saltaban a la parte de las vigas con cuidado.

La mujer de cabello negro camina hasta donde estaba su ahora su futuro esposo, muy cursi cuando lo piensa y aterrador pero sabe que las chicas, la sensei, vernanda.... y august.. la apoyan... siempre estarán cuando ella las necesite...

Todas vieron el momento del si... el sensei estaba de lo mas encantada, las chicas evitan hacer ruido o demasiado entre ver a su amigo humano casado ahora junto con su reciente amiga casey, pero, también por los de la iglesia podrían pensar que eran ¨demonios¨ y cuando los vieran les daría unos cuantos infartos; no quieren molestar a los ahora esposos tan temprano en el matricidio de estos, vernanda las lleva afuera para que vayan a donde era la recepción.

\- En la recepción de la boda -

Las chicas entraron gracias a los polis del jefesito vicente quien había recibido la ayuda de ellas con la comandante krang y la perra de destructor, bueno era una fiesta de disfraces.. con la llegada de los invitados no se sorprendieron.. y disfrutaron una deliciosa bebida de cóctel, las cosas se van a descontrolar....

La música fuerte, comida, bebidas, bailes.... la primera vez de las niñas en esto y de un dos por tres.... las cosas se salio de control con cada una de ellas... makey tragando dulces, donnie en el equipo de sonido con el dj, raph estaba alcoholizándose con cualquier cosa que tuviera alcohol en su momento, con leo... bueno... ella era otra... que sus hermanas se le unen...

\- A la mañana siguiente -

La que abre los ojos no sabe que ha pasado... o que le ha golpeado un gran putazo... pero apenas se sienta aun tiene la camisa, la corbata medio suelta pero no tiene pantalones... solo su ropainterior.. escucha una que mira a su lado... solo es leo... mira al frente... un momento.... leo...

Raphael: La mira como estaba cubierta hasta arriba con la sabanas - Que tenga ropa... que tenga ropa... - sube estas y la baja - Mierda - murmura.

Leonardo: La mira un poco atontada - ¿Que paso... ¨esposo¨? - le pregunta se intenta sentar pero no puede - ¿Que pasa? - se dijo con mano para quitarse las sabanas.

Raphael: Niega asustada - No mejor quédate así... - dijo disimulada con la mano suya en la muñeca de leo - Yo veo que pasa - dijo con tono seguro -( ¡¿La deje invalida?! )- piensa aterrada.

Leonardo: Se quita la sabana - ¡¿Que mierdas acaba de pasar aquí?! grita.

Raphael: La sostiene de sus hombros - Quédate quieta y reviso - dijo segura de sus palabras.

Leonardo: Abre las piernas - Okey - dijo solamente.

Revisa entre las piernas de su esposa... pero no esperaba tanto juguete.. para grandes.... como llegaron allí... ve un pequeño control y lo toma... curiosa lo enciende...

Leonardo: Abre mucho lo ojos - Ahg!!!.... - se muerde el labio pero aun dejaba uno que otro gemido salir - Hag.... ha - gime bajo.

Raphael: Mete con cuidado los dedos - ¡¿Donde esta?! - apaga la cosita pero la busca dentro de su compañera esposa.

Leonardo: Estaba... disfrutando - No se busca mas raphie... - dijo un poco caliente.

En eso la puerta se abre y era donnie desde el baño pasa y se acomoda los lentes, ve la escena con raph y su mano e dedos en leo... se pone roja muy roja..

Donatello: Señala a raph - ¡¿Que haces con leo?! - saca su bo apunto de electrocutar la con este.

Raphael: Saca su mano de leo - Hay que sacarle algo dentro de ella, se quedo allí no sabemos como - responde.

La tortuga de cinta morada se acerca y toma el bolso de las cosas e evalúa la escena, muchos de los juguetes por todos lados... bien o leo estaba aburrida ella sola o raph estaba haciendo cosas raras con su hermana, saca un par de guantes y mete la mano... la mete lentamente... bien tienen problemas...

Donatello: A punto de sacar su mano intenta un poco mas - Bien... la buena noticia es que leo puede tener bebes bien fácil... la mala - comienza.

Leonardo: Se mentaliza para lo peor - Dilo donnie - dijo.

Las cortinas se caen con una tortuga naranja entrando desde el balcón y cierra la puerta ve la escena con sus hermanas mayores...

Michelangelo: Sonrojada - Si iban hacer esto... ¿por que no me llamaron? - dijo como completa pervertida que era bajo esa fachada.

Donatello: Con rostro en disgusto - Bueno, olvidando eso y la posible muerte de leo makey - dijo y ve un poco sonrojada al rostro de leo... bueno ella estaba asustada ahora - Debemos ir a la guarida... para sacarte eso de ese lugar - dijo un poco cansada.

Michelangelo: Se acerca ve el control y lo prende - ¿Por esto? - mira a leo que se retuerce como un pescado, lo apaga sonrojada - Bien - dijo corriendo a buscar su ropa.

Las chicas se visten, mientras raph ayuda a leo con cuidado a pararse pero hablando de cosas... no se acuerdan de nada que paso ayer... entonces se van a escondidas a la tortu-fiesta para irse cuando a donnie se le ocurre como ayudarlas saca su celular...

Aiko: Sale como un hologrma de uno de los proyectores de la tortu-fiesta - Donnie-san, mucho gusto en verte, buenos días y ¿en que puedo ayudarte? - pregunta.

Donatello: Ve al ia virtual - Aiko-chan muy buenos días para ti igualmente, por favor, danos las grabaciones que pasaron en la recepción de la boda de august e casey - dijo.

Aiko: Se ve con una gota de sudor - Lo siento mucho donnie... - dijo y juran que las ve viendo a sus ojos - La sensei esta viendo los vídeos ahora - dijo.

Las chicas se miran.... mierda en problemas, pero mas asustadas leo e raph... si hicieron de las suyas o bueno de las ganitas en ese cuarto...

\- Mientras con la sensei en la guarida -

No puede creerlo que sus ojos ancianos ven por las cámaras y con su te en mano no puede dejar de ver pero continuando comiendo su desayuno, todas sus chanclas estaban listas para los homicidios de las niñas.. obliga a aiko no decirle nada a donnie cuando nota la llamada de esta...

CONTINUARA.....

\----------------------------


	7. Capitulo 7: La sensei sabe todo, ¿pero que paso esa noche?, impactadas

Bueno las chicas no tuvieron otra opción mas que ir a la guarida o leo tenia mas oportunidades de darle una cosa rara por llevar tanto tiempo con el juguetito que como mierdas llego hasta allí no saben; pero de que leo se estaba muriendo cuando sin querer el cosito se movía era muy.. doloroso pero excitante para ella, si estaba en su día de irse al infierno por lo que hizo con raph ademas o por lo que le da entender el dolor entre sus piernas.

Ya estaban a punto de llegar pero detienen el tortu-fiesta, era mas donnie aunque ninguna haya dicho algo opositor al respecto de esto en el momento e incluso la convaleciente de leo estaba apoyando esto, bien era tiempo de unas palabras antes de entrar a la boca del lobo como dicen; bueno no quieren morir luego de su primera salida a un matricidio menos que su sensei las castigue por el resto de sus vidas... que en tortugas no saben cuanto duraran pero si es por la sensei se las lleva a la tumba con ella.

Raphael: Mira a donnie, makey y por ultimo a leo - Bien, ¿morimos juntos o nos suicidamos cada uno por su lado? - seria.

Michelangelo: Un poco aterrada por las ideas - ¿Y si nos hacemos las ebrias? - propone.

Donatello: Niega - Tenemos resaca y todo... pero dudo que sensei se la crea... - mira a leo - ¿Que propones? - mira a la mas tranquila de todas.

Leonardo: Mira de lo mas calmada a sus hermanitas - Que me saquen esta mierda de una puta buena vez - responde serena.

Raphael: La mira de reojo con intención - Ya lo dijo donnie - mira a leo con cariño - A morirnos juntas pero no revueltas - dijo.

Michelangelo: Mira a raph extendiendo el piño - La auto-morision - riendo.

Leonardo: Mira a makey confundida - ¿Makey, que es la auto-morision? - pregunta con dudas pero en no recibir respuesta - Doonnieee - le llama.

Donatello: Conduce lo que falta - La auto-matacion leo - dijo.

Raph se ríe a carcajadas por la expresión en la cara de leo, quien se pregunta si realmente no les importo cuando su querida madre y sensei les metía a las cuatro el alfabeto, los números e demás enseñanzas necesarias a punta de coñazos y chancletazos; de sus pelas cuando estaban rebeldes... mira a raph, ella nunca entendió por las buenas o... incluso las malas.

Siente como raph toma su mano y la aprieta un poco, mientras mira hacia al frente para ocultar su posible sonrojo, claro ella estaba sonrojada pero ahora mas por lo que significaba estaban juntas pasara, paso o pudiera pasar..

Michelangelo: Mira a donnie y luego a las dos de atrás - ¿Han visto mi ropa interior? - pregunta sonrojad-isima.

Un incomodo silencio las cubre hasta que la malvada de raph les recuerda que termino con alguien mas luego de solo un trago de alcohol que ni era un vaso como tal... bueno ahora el rompecabezas se vuelve mas preocupante para las hermanas.

\- En la guarida -

Hacen el menos ruido posible mientras donnie hace un recorrido hasta que da la señal de poder llegar al laboratorio, makey le sigue para montar vigilancia, y por ultimo la mastodonte con la tortuga de azul en brazos hasta el laboratorio en silencio; deja a leo en la mesa preparado.

Raphael: Se cruza de brazos, celosa pero ocultando.. no es una gran mentira claro que enojada - ¿No puede ser de otra forma? - viendo atentamente a donnie.

Donatello: Niega mientras se pone un guante muy largo - No hay de otra - se pone lubricante - Debe estar atrapado en su útero y puede ser muy perjudicial para ella o en el futuro - dice seria mientras se concentra.

Leonardo: Quien no presto mucha atención mientras raph la abraza por su plano problema, pensó que era mas por cariño luego del evidente ataque de celos pero estaba apretándole - Raph... me vas a matar... - dijo pero siente como le inmovilizan las piernas - Raph... donnie... - mira a la otra con su mano directo a su cosita, en shock.

El grito no se hizo esperar y menos que no se haya escuchado en toda la guarida, makey esperaba que la sensei splintar las viniera a meter en su madre... pero solo se encienden las luces dejándola un momento aturdida y recibe un golpe de un chanclazo en sus nalgas, para dejarla fuera de combate cuando roza sus zonas adoloridas.

La puerta del laboratorio se abre... una no muy feliz sensei splintar ve lo que menos esperaba de una de sus hijas... menos de leonardo... y mas de lo que esa hoyito se abre como si ya hubiera aceptado uno super grande o de un caballo; leo en shock, raph apunto de saltar encima de sensei y donnie aun buscando pero con leo asustada no era tan fácil... hasta que logra sacar el juguetito de color fucsia, pero notando a la sensei.

Sensei splintar: Con los ojos bien abiertos - ¿Que demonios acaba de pasar a leonardo? - seria pregunta.

En eso llega makey pero se queda callada esperando a sus hermanas, pero todas cuatro se quedan de igual forma..

Sensei splintar: Enojada - Bueno... - dijo.

Donatello: Deja el aparato en un recipiente - Podemos explicarlo - dijo aterrada.

Sensei splinter: Mira a las cuatro seria - San - dijo.

Michelangelo: Asustada - Estábamos divirtiéndonos mama - comienza.

Sensei splintar: Aun seria con sus chancla en mano - Shi - dijo.

Leonardo: Se sienta luego de cerrar sus piernas - Madre déjanos explicarlo - dijo aun sonrojada.

Sensei splintar: Mas seria - Ichi - dijo con tono oscuro en su voz.

Raphael: Se lanza pero la sensei le da en el lugar donde mas duele incluso siendo mujer - Haaag!! puta madre!! - se retuerce.

Sensei splinter: Las ve medio desarregladas - Vamos a resolver este pequeño problema - dijo - Ahora la sala.. - dijo saliendo con sus manos atrás de su espalda.

Makey sale primero por terror, seguida de donnie quien ha puesto seguro al aparato invasor de órganos para la procreación de forma muy rara, dejando a leonardo consolando a raphael y lamentándose ella de no haber popido probar esa cosa antes; aun ninguna se acuerda de nada..

\- En la sala de la guarida -

Sentadas las cuatro frente a ellas la sensei y detrás de esta las pantallas donde estaba el ia artificial aiko esperando ordenes de la maestra ninja, unas chicas mas cagadas del miedo y una sensei con dudas que seran aclaradas..

Sensei splintar: Las mira - ¿No se acuerdan de nada? - les pregunta.

Las chicas: Niegan - No sensei / a no se usted dígame - dijo la de rojo.

Sensei splinter: Tose - Aiko-chan, las pruebas de lo que paso en la noche de ayer - dijo.

Aiko: Las pantallas en negro muestran unas imágenes de como comenzó todo el matricidio, como fue el hermoso momento del si y todo... pero llego la cuesta abajo del momento de felicidad... donnie con el dj, makey tragando sin mañana y raph borracha, claro las de morado y naranja estaban igual de borrachas, la de azul... se les une... entonces...

Sensei splintar: Ve las pantallas - A ver... como que iban a llegar vírgenes... - cruzada de brazos - Su pinche madre leo, yo no sabia eso tuyo... y menos que raph tuviera verga - dijo viendo al de rojo.

El resto del vídeo era raph las pone a todas en su respectivo lugar tocando todo lo que tenga en frente, tetas, piernas y las entraditas... pero ni ella se salva de que le metieran juguete, pero mas era la tortuga de azul que todas le metieron mano, y raph parecía gustarle mas cuando le hace cosas a leo pero nunca pensó que todas terminarían completamente llenas de... bueno de pecesitos..; cada una de las cámaras mostraba que era lo que cada una hacen... completamente una porno de tortugas femeninas...

\- Flasback de todas -

Las chicas se van juntas a una habitación, las tres mas pequeñas se tiran en la cama viendo a la mas grande ponerle seguro a la puerta para que ellas puedan sacar unos cuantos juguetes y comenzar su juego, mientras se quita la chaqueta las ve y el chaleco e se desabotona un poco la camisa blanca; olfateando el aire era nada mas y nada menos que las feromonas de las chicas queriendo que las tomasen.

Pero la única que no juega era leonardo quien se quita la ropa interior y abre las piernas terminando de provocar a raph para que la haga suya... aunque raph trato de que no fuera tan doloroso para ella con tanto amor y cariños, para prepararla no solo a leo sino a cada una...

Con leo era la mas cariñosa hasta que ella pedía que fuera mas agresiva e rápida aunque raph terminara como un animal que la quiere solo para ella, en diferentes lugares de la pobre habitación del lugar del evento; marcando a leo con mordidas pequeñas pero amorosas.

Con donnie y makey era igual de cuidadosa pero mas en lo que ella quiere mientras leonardo se ¨recarga¨ o juega un poco con ella misma para ayudar a raph.. permitiendo a la de azul mientras estaba con makey y donnie usar unos cuantos juguetes...

\- Fin del flashback -

Donatello y Michelangelo: Miran a la de rojo quien tiene cara de la mismísima pervertida -¿¡Raphael tiene verga?! - sin creerlo se les pasa la borrachera.

Raphael: Alza los hombros - Pero cuando quieren como piden - dijo al lado de leo.

Leonardo: Ve todo lo que se ha dejado hacer y mira entre sus piernas - ¿Pero como diablos llego esa cosa allí? - dijo.

En eso se muestra como raph la estaba bueno... montando pero ademas tenia casi todo los juguetes adentro... hasta que raph empuja sus caderas tan fuerte que se mete todo hasta la base de su miembro.. donde con lo juguetitos parecen oprimir mucho...

Sensei splintar: Se cubre la boca con su mano con los ojos abiertos - Virgen santizima - dijo bajo.

Michelangelo y Donatello: Con la boca literalmente abierta - Dios mio... / bueno ya deje de ser ateo por el numero 3456789123... - dijeron.

Raphael: Ni mostraba nada pero en su mente -( Quiero repetir )- se dijo mentalmente.

Aunque todas cuatro chicas tienen algo en común... impactadas estaban pero las cosas con la sensei eran serias y ella ha permitido muchos apareamientos creyendo que todas eran hembras...

Sensei splintar: Suspira - Bien.. no me queda de otra que... - comienza..

Todas las miran mientras se abrazan y son abrazadas por la mas grande del grupo...

CONTINUARA................

\-----------------------


	8. Capitulo 8: Decisiones, advertencias y pruebas..

La sensei miraba fijamente a las niñas quienes estaban apunto de suplicar que no echara a ninguna de la guarida por solo estar borracha, tener relaciones en dudoso estado de conciencia y terminar violando a leo de casi todas las formas..

Sensei splintar: Suspira seria - Aiko-chan puedes cerrar eso por favor - dijo amable.

AIKO.AI: Quita las imágenes - Listo señora mía - hace una reverencia.

Sensei splinter: Viendo aun a las niñas - Deben tomar sus decisiones, ya no son niñas, tampoco son adolescentes... - dijo ella sentándose en su sillón - Debes ser responsables de sus actos - dijo con dureza.

Michelangelo: Con ojitos de cachorrito - ¿No puedo ser una vaga irresponsable mas tiempo? - mientras el sudor bajo las miradas malévolas de sus hermanas.

Donatello: Tose para que la atención de la sensei fuera a ella - ¿Hacernos responsables? - pregunta con duda con alarmante temor.

Raphael: Seria pero ni alarmada, confusa o con miedo.. solo enojada - ¿Cuanto vamos a tardar? - con impaciencia gruñendo por un golpe en sus costados.

Leonardo: Asiente - Hai sensei, todo se salio de control por mi culpa - dijo.

Sensei splintar: Niega - Hablare con cada una a solas, quiero que mientras descansen un poco e no intenten escapar, es contigo raphael - dijo seria - Y quiero que donnie prepare un examen para las cuatro... - dijo seria.

Las tres asienten mientras raph solo miraba a la sensei de forma amenazante, pero la sensei la miraba de lo mas sabia e calmada mientras se levantaba y caminaba a su cuarto no sin antes tirar un pequeño kunai frente a makey.. ella seria la primera en hablar con la de naranja..

\- A solas la sensei con makey -

La tortuga naranja no ha estado mas nerviosa en toda su vida mientras la sensei tomaba su te viendo fijamente a esta, mas la incomodidad de estar sin ropa interior o sentir que su periodo viene en cualquier momento la aterraba mas..

Sensei splintar: Suspira - ¿Que tal la fiesta hija mia? - le pregunta.

Michelangelo: Sonrojada - Bueno fue increíble.. - esas eran sus primera palabra en unos 15 minutos exactos.

Que terminaron en un montón de cosas con la duda de que hacer si la cosita de entre sus piernas estaba tan adolorida, la sensei suspirando con aire maternal revisa y trata con cuidado a la sonrojada tortuga de naranja.

\- A solas la sensei con donnie -

Era la primera vez que la genio se quedaba en blanco puro de no saber que decir o hacer, dudas dudas que ha tenido en su vida, un serio dolor que estaba en su cuerpo delgado y pechonalizado..

Donatello: Sonrojada - Bueno... vera sensei.. no crea.. - dijo ella o articulo a duras penas tartamudeando.

Sensei splinter: Riendo de forma para aliviar la tensión - Con razón llegaron esos libros de cincuenta sombras de grey con august - dijo ella - Ya veo de donde sacaste el talento natural - dijo ella.

La chica se pone mas roja de lo que la sensei ha visto..

\- A solas la sensei con raph -

La tortuga de traje negro estaba seria gruñendo de vez en cuando, eso era advertencia para no querer hablar, la sensei bebe su te mientras suspira al reconocer ciertas acciones corporales de su hija, era porque estaba segura de si misma.

Sensei splintar: Sonriendo amable - Cuidaste muy bien a tus hermanas, raphael - dijo con orgullo - Estoy segura que leonardo esta igual de orgullosa o mas que yo - dice.

Con eso la vergüenza de la gran tortuga se activa y era la cosa mas tierna que ella recuerda de su pequeña luchadora rebelde impulsiva... que trato de aparentar calma o en su personalidad malhumorada.

\- A solas la sensei con leo -

La tortuga estaba en un tipo algo raro de negación con respecto a aceptar que ha ¨fallado¨, vergüenza por lo que ha presenciado la sensei con respecto a lo que paso en la fiesta e en la cama de ese hotel y pidiendo cariño por que casi pasa un accidente o peores resultados; que la mano de donnie no puede haber mas en la mente de leo.

Sensei splintar: Acaricia la cabeza de su niña de banda azul - ¿Creo que disfrutaste tu primera vez? - viendo el sonrojo de su niña - Y de tus veces seguidas - dijo riendo.

Leonardo: Se tapa la cara con las manos - No siga.. - tiembla mientras la mano de su madre con cuidado la caricia.

Siguen siendo las bebes de su madre aunque fuera vergonzoso para la líder y la mastodonte del equipo pero aunque muy tercas en el fondo amaban ese sentimiento de ser aun niñas frente a su madre, la genio muerta en vergüenza por sus oscuros secretos e la naranja super feliz por las palabras de apoyo.

\- Con las cuatro en el laboratorio -

Sensei splintar: Viendo los exámenes de cada una de sus hijas - ¿Todas están bien? - pregunta preocupada.

Dontello: Asiente mientras observa los exámenes realizado a cada una - Ninguna esta lesionada, con una infección o embarazada sensei - dijo seria.

Luego de una pequeña siesta de treinta minutos las chicas se han recuperado lo suficiente, mas no para que les volvieran a meter mano en sus zonas aun adoloridas de tanto amor que recibieron borrachas entre ellas; mas que nada la sensei saber que tanto ¨estrenaron¨ sus áreas..; hasta que la curiosa de sensei encontró un envase con una tonalidad azul turquesa con el nombre de makey, las mayores miran a la menor impactadas como la sensei splintar.

\- En el dojo -

Sensei splintar: Con los ojos cerrados ni enojada, perturbada o algo así como piensan las niñas - He pensado todo lo que ha pasado, meditado sobre esto y cada uno de los pros e contras de lo que pase, hijas mías - decía seria, comienza la sensei.

Las chicas vestidas lo mas cómodas posibles para el veredicto final de su sensei, su mentora a lo largo de estos años y amada e respetada madre..

Sensei splintar: Se aclara la voz - He decidido... - dijo seria.

Las cuatro: Se inclinan hacia adelante, con solo sus manos cuidando de no caerse de cara contra el suelo, con los ojos abiertos - .... - comienzan a sudar frió.

Sensei splintar: Sonriendo amable - Que aceptar que se amen - dijo con autentica felicidad en su voz.

Las chicas estaban hiper-ventilandose al pensar que dijo: ¨son una vergüenza para mi, para este clan, las separare y no se verán las caras hasta que yo lo diga¨, por como la mayor estaba suplicando, la de rojo estaba en modo guerrero sediento de sangre, donnie con una mirada de traición y makey llorando en una esquina.

Leonardo: Con lagrimas a los pies de la sensei suplicando en la reverencia máxima de perdón japones - Perdone que no podamos ser como usted haya querido - dijo apunto de armar un berrinche.

Raphael: Con sus sais apunto de salta encima de la sensei - ¡¿Usted quiere que le de y no consejos verdad?! - dijo gruñendo.

Michelangelo: Llorando como una bebe.. manipuladora - Pereeroooo maaaamiiiii tu me dijiste que no importaba - dijo ella casi gritando.

Donatello: Saca su cerbatana - No pensé en usar esto mas que en raph para una disección pero bueno.. - decía para si misma.

Sensei splintar: Golpea su bastón haciendo que ellas le miran - ¡Yo no he dicho nada de esas cosas que creen! - grita con seriedad - Acepto su relación.. pero eso es con ciertas condiciones.. - dijo seria por su parte.

Las chicas procesando eso se dan cuenta... ya la sensei las hizo confesar como en una iglesia, les hizo una evaluación psicología y las termino casando, a partir de esa noche eran parejas: raph y leo e makey con donnie. Las chicas ahora compartirían con su respectiva pareja lo que se conoce como vida ¨marital¨ o matricidiadas..

\- En la habitación de donnie y makey -

Las dos estaban durmiendo en completo silencio, si por eso era escuchar a la de naranja roncar como si no hubiera mañana aparte de que esta la pateara e quitara la manta como la niña pequeña que era ella aun... aunque eso fuera hasta quitarle la manta a la de morado propia.

\- Con raph y leo -

Estaban en la habitación de la líder de azul, sin dormir e viendo solamente el techo de hormigón sobre ellas, era una cosa completamente que no esperaban ellas, las casaron..

Leonardo: Viendo a raph - ¿Que hacemos ahora? - le pregunta, no esperaba casarse tan pronto con raph y menos que le dolieran entre las piernas.

Raphael: Sonriendo pervertida - Ya sabes.. noche de bodas - dijo con seguridad en su voz de forma romántica.

Leonardo: Con una mirada de trauma - No - dijo solamente.

Las dos se dan la ¨espalda¨, pero no tardaron en acurrucarse con la otra por el amado calor, seguridad e felicidad por estar como esperaban, en casa con su madre e hermanas, casadas como ellas quisieron y juntas como era que nadie las apartaría de la otra..; fueron unos dulces sueños..

CONTINUARA..

\-----------------------------------------


End file.
